The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a power distribution system and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system and method to supply simultaneously from a single power source a desired voltage to a CPU and a power to an inertial device, for example to a controller and motor of an infusion device.
Portable devices often require powering of various components from a single power supply. Under some conditions the power output of the power supply may not simultaneously fill the needs of all of the components. A large number of devices exist for power regulation to solve this problem. In particular, portable infusion devices may have need for strictly controlled and reliable pumping of medicine using a small disposable device.
US publication no. 2005/0038388 to Hommann et al. discloses an injection device including a capacitor as an energy accumulator for providing energy for performing an injection. In some embodiments, a voltage regulator, in particular a DCDC converter such as one of those known in the electrical art, is preferably connected to the capacitor, such that a substantially constant DC voltage for operating the injection device, for example an electric motor associated with the injection device, can be obtained from the variable DC voltage on the capacitor. Buck converters and boost converters are known, using which a DC voltage can be obtained above or below the input voltage. A buck-boost converter or an inverting circuit regulator can equally be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,132 to Portner and Jassawalla discloses an intravenous and ultra arterial delivery system having a disposable cassette actuated by a pump and control electronics for providing positive but variable delivery rates. The electronics has low power consumption so as to be suitable for battery operation, such as by way of rechargeable batteries.
US publication no. US 2010/0121277 to Fehr et al. discloses a medical infusion system with pulse width modulation and a safety circuit and a method thereof. Embodiments of the system include a switching device and a pump motor, wherein the pump motor and the switching device are connected in series and constitute a power supply circuit to be connected to a power supply. Embodiments of the system further includes a control signal generator configured to generate a control signal e.g. PWM, and which is connected to input of the safety circuit. Output of the safety circuit is connected to a control input of the switching device such that the pump motor will not operate if there is no control signal applied to the input of the safety circuit.
US Publication no. US 2009/0054832 to Sugimoto et al. discloses an administration apparatus for medical use which is driven by an electric driving source to perform administration of a drug. Low-speed operation during air releasing operation is performed by PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) control.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,367 to Jordan et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,478 to Mern.